Polisi Janaham Tengah Malam
by hootkeiji
Summary: Yang diinginkan Doppo sepulang dari kerja hanyalah tidur nyenyak di atas ranjang empuk miliknya, bukannya malah ditiduri oleh polisi mesum berkacamata dari Yokohama.


**_Summary:_**

Yang diinginkan Doppo sepulang dari kerja hanyalah tidur nyenyak di atas ranjang empuk miliknya, bukannya malah ditiduri oleh polisi mesum berkacamata dari Yokohama.

Notes:

Hypnosis Mic © King Record, IDEA FACTORY, Otomate.

Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kebutuhan yang ena :(

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.47 ketika pemuda bersurai merah dengan setelan jas hitam pulang dari kantornya. Mulutnya menguap lebar berkali-kali. Ia meracau tidak jelas ketika menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada jadwal kereta lagi di tengah malam seperti itu. Bagaimana dirinya bisa pulang?

Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Awalnya ia memang setuju akan perintah rekan sekantornya agar ia pulang lebih awal dan tidak lembur lagi sampai pagi—mengingat dirinya yang kerap kali ketiduran di atas tumpukan file penting dan meninggalkan bekas saliva disana. Membuat ia dibentak habis-habisan pagi harinya oleh sang bos.

Namun ternyata itu tak cukup membantu untuk setidaknya meringankan stressnya. Fakta bahwa tidak ada lagi kendaraan umum untuk pulang membuatnya berpendapat kalau tidur di toilet umum lebih baik ketimbang berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya yang harus ditempuh sekali perjalanan kereta.

Doppo mengerang frustasi. Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak surai merahnya. Setelah puas merutuki dirinya sendiri, iris biru kehijauannya menatap sekeliling. Kosong. Ya, mana ada orang yang mengunjungi stasiun malam-malam begini. Tapi hati kecil Doppo berharap ia menemukan setidaknya seorang sekuriti daripada berpapasan dengan hantu wanita berambut panjang.

Baiklah, pemikiran diatas membuatnya menelan ludah susah payah. Ia mulai merasa udara disekitarnya mendingin. Bahkan jas hitamnya yang cukup tebal tidak mampu membuatnya untuk tidak merinding.

Oh! Apa itu barusan di dekat mesin minuman otomatis yang bergerak-gerak? Doppo berjengit. Rasanya ia tak dapat menahan air mata yang mulai berlinangan di mata mengantuknya.

Tiba-tiba, Doppo merasakan tengkuknya yang basah oleh benda lunak—entah apa. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Dengan secuil keberanian dan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi otaknya, ia menengok kebelakang dengan gerakan lamban seperti di film-film horor.

Dan disana lah dia, setan yang Doppo takuti sedari tadi muncul. Memamerkan giginya diantara seringai jahatnya. Tatapan matanya yang menusuk tajam, seakan bernafsu untuk memakannya hidup-hidup. Mengulitinya terlebih dahulu dan mulai mengoyak isi perut—

"Kannonzaka-san?"

Doppo berjengit saat sosok dihadapannya mengguncangkan bahunya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak cemas. Tidak ada lagi seringai menyeramkan. Sebegitu inginkah setan didepannya memakannya?

"I-Iruma-san?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Telunjuknya membenarkan letak kacamata pada wajahnya yang sedikit tertunduk.

Lho, dia kan polisi Yokohama yang bergabung dengan divisi sebelah? Lelaki yang digosipi gemar meniduri para pelacur tiap malam. Tidak pernah ada malam dimana ranjangnya tak 'panas'. Polisi yang dibenci banyak orang karena ia seringkali melakukan pelecehan seksual ketika menginterogasi pelaku kriminal agar mengakui kejahatannya. Bahkan ia tak segan untuk langsung menghunjami mereka dengan penisnya sampai gila.

Doppo menggeleng-geleng kepala. Ia tak boleh mempercayai gosip tak benar pada polisi yang um, cukup tampan ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang pelayan masyarakat berbuat tak senonoh yang jelas-jelas melanggar aturan HAM? Doppo tahu kalau Jyuto Iruma adalah lawannya, tapi ia tetap menghargainya sesama manusia biasa.

Ah, Doppo manis sekali.

"Jadi, Kannonzaka-san.." Jyuto melingkarkan kedua lengannya didepan dada. "Apa yang kau lakukan di stasiun tengah malam begini? Ingin menyelendupkan bom?"

Tak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar, Doppo sontak melebarkan matanya kembali. Namun ia malah menemukan Jyuto menyeringai dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah menertawakan dirinya.

"Bercanda, Kannonzaka, aku tahu kau baru saja selesai bekerja. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang? Kau tidak mau kaki seksimu lecet karena berjalan kaki, bukan."

Demi celana dalam Hifumi, pria didepannya memiliki mulut yang lancar sekali berbahasa kotor.

Doppo segera menarik kata-kata bahwa ia menghormati polisi itu dan berniat kabur dari hadapannya. Tetapi ternyata ia kalah sigap oleh polisi yang telah dilatih fisik bertahun-tahun yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kalau kau mau menolak, simpan itu untuk kegiatan panas kita di ranjang. Asal kau tahu aku selalu bersemangat saat bercinta dengan orang yang suka melawan dan meronta, mereka manis sekali."

Ingin sekali Doppo menampar bibir seksi itu tetapi ia malah menyakiti dirinya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga sedikit berdarah. Kau tahu, bibir Doppo tidak kalah seksi dengan bibir si polisi genit. Tanpa ia sadari lelaki yang lumayan lebih tinggi darinya itu merasakan sesak didalam celana panjangnya saat melihat bibir Doppo bengkak.

"Antarkan aku, aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Aku mengantuk sekali."

Doppo berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan polisi berkacamata yang masih terangsang. Sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga menampilkan senyuman miring pada wajah tampannya. Kedua irisnya memandang lurus punggung Doppo yang semakin jauh.

"Nampaknya aku baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru yang sungguh menarik." Bisiknya sembari menjilati bibir atasnya.

"Aahhh...ahhnn..nghh..ohh..,"

Si pemuda bersurai merah tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas karena ternyata Jyuto terus saja mengekorinya dari mobil hingga ke apartemennya yang berada di lantai 5. Belum lagi suara-suara desahan dari kamar sebelah yang menggema—salahkan dinding kamar yang tidak kedap suara, membuat suasana semakin ambigu.

Kedua iris kehijauan Doppo bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Ia menyadari tonjolan pada celana Jyuto dan berusaha untuk tidak meliriknya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengantarku. Sekarang apa kau sudah bisa mengangkat kakimu dari sini, Iruma-san?" Mood Doppo sangatlah tidak baik malam ini. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah terlelap sampai pagi, dan bangun dengan tubuh segar. Tak lupa tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat mimpi indah pada tidurnya semalam sembari menyesap segelas coklat panas untuk menghangatkan paginya.

Bukannya beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Doppo sesuai kemauan lelaki yang menurutnya manis itu, ia malah mendekatinya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Membuat Doppo waspada dan mundur dua langkah ketika Jyuto melangkah sekali.

"Kannonzaka.. Kenapa kau kejam sekali?"

Jyuto melempar pandangannya kesamping, ia memasang ekspresi seperti habis dikhianati pacar. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Sesekali helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya sambil memejamkan mata. Sungguh pintar ia berakting.

Doppo mendecih, "Apa maumu?"

Ia bisa merasakan aura disekitarnya berubah mencekam kala tatapan itu kembali tertuju padanya. Tersirat kilatan nakal pada dua iris kelam tersebut.

"Biarkan aku menidurimu sampai puas sebelum mengangkat kakiku dari kediamanmu, Kannonzaka-san."

Setelah melihat seringai lebar pada wajah Jyuto, pandangan Doppo seketika memburam semuanya menggelap. Namun yang ia ketahui, ia takkan bisa lepas dengan mudah dari polisi itu.

"Mmh..ngh.."

"Mendesahlah untukku, sayang."

Dan disinilah dia, diatas meja makan yang biasa digunakan dirinya seorang. Dengan posisi terlentang dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Rambut merahnya yang tak lagi tertata rapih, melainkan megar dan berantakan. Helaian poninya menempel pada dahi dan keningnya yang basah akan keringat. Kemeja putihnya lecek dan semua kancingnya terbuka, memperlihatkan tubuh rampingnya yang mulus dan menggiurkan—khususnya bagi lelaki diatasnya sekarang.

Jyuto menjilat sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum puas menatap pemuda dibawahnya yang setengah telanjang dan terus-menerus mendesah, meronta, dan mengerang. Memanggil namanya dengan sensual ketika ia mulai mengecup dada lelaki itu, menjilatnya sampai ke puting merah muda, menggigitnya dan mengulumnya keras-keras hingga lelaki manis itu mendesah hebat dengan tubuh yang melengkung keatas bagai sebuah busur.

Tangan kiri Jyuto bergerak menelusuri perut rata Doppo yang tergolek tak berdaya. Ingin melawan tapi nyatanya perlawanannya bagaikan seekor semut kecil yang lemah. Otaknya berkata bahwa seharusnya ia tidak menerima semua ini, tapi lain halnya dengan tubuhnya yang malah menikmati semua sentuhan polisi brengsek itu.

"Ngh.. Jyuto.., kau brengsek.."

Alis Jyuto tertarik setelah mendengar Doppo yang masih sempat mengumpat disaat ia sedang menikmati leher jenjangnya. Yang Jyuto dengar saat ini hanyalah desahan, bukan namanya yang dijadikan bahan umpatan.

"AKH!"

Polisi itu menyeringai senang saat dirinya berhasil membuat Doppo bungkam kembali dengan tamparan pada bokong bulatnya. Ia lalu meremasnya dengan keras dan dibalas rintihan tertahan oleh lelaki dibawahnya.

Doppo menggelengkan kepala, meminta untuk berhenti. Ia mulai terisak ketika Jyuto menarik paksa celana panjang dan boxernya, sampai bagian bawahnya tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Jyuto melebarkan kedua kakinya sebelum dirinya mengeluarkan penisnya dari celananya yang luar biasa sesak.

Lelaki manis itu menggeleng semakin cepat. Beberapa kali mulutnya memohon dengan rintihan, tapi mendengar itu malah semakin membangkitkan libido Jyuto. Baginya, suara Doppo bagaikan desahan merdu yang membuatnya semakin terangsang daripada disebut sebuah rintihan pilu.

"Hen-hentikan..ngh..Iruma-san.., kita tidak boleh melakukannya..ahn! Ngh.."

Tatapan menggoda Jyuto malah membuat dirinya semakin ciut. Tangan kanan Jyuto memijat pelan penis milik Doppo dan mengelus kepala penisnya yang mengeluarkan precum dengan ibu jari. Penis yang sangat pas digenggamannya, begitu mungil dan menggemaskan.

"Iruma-san.."

Seakan pendengarannya menuli tiba-tiba, ia memperbanyak remasan pada penis Doppo dan mulai mengocoknya. Bergerak naik turun dengan gerakan konstan yang lama kelamaan semakin cepat. Liar. Doppo bahkan tidak bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dengan kocokan Jyuto pada penisnya. Ia kewalahan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat bahu lebar Jyuito. Kepalanya mendongak keatas dan kedua matanya terpejam erat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan bibir merah merekah, membuat Jyuto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghadiahkannya ciuman panas. Ia begitu menikmati kehangatan pada mulut lelaki manis. Lidahnya menelusuri seisi mulutnya dan mengecap rasa didalamnya. Lidah yang lihai itu mengajak lidah amatir Doppo untuk berdansa panas, meliuk-liuk dan saling membelit. Persetan dengan suara petir diluar sana yang menggelegar dan derasnya hujan membasahi tanah di malam yang kesepian. Yang penting mereka berdua dapat meraih puncak kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan.

Puas mencumbunya, Jyuto melepaskan pagutannya dan tentunya seutas benang saliva membekas diantara bibir kedua manusia sesama jenis itu. Belum lama Doppo mengambil pasokan oksigennya kembali, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada selangkangannya. Dan benar apa yang ia duga, Jyuto sedang memulai penetrasi.

"Sakit.."

Jyuto menyisir rambutnya yang basah dan mengecup singkat dahi Doppo. Seulas senyum hangat yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan terpatri pada wajahnya. Tanpa sadar tangan Doppo bergerak keatas dan menangkup kedua pipi tirus milik Jyuto.

"Aku akan mulai lagi,"

Doppo mengangguk pelan. Kedua matanya menatap sayu lelaki bertubuh atletis dihadapannya yang mulai memasukkan ujung penisnya pada dinding rektum milik Doppo. Si pemuda merah menjerit perih, sementara si lelaki berkacamata menjerit nikmat.

Jyuto tidak akan berhenti. Ia memaksa masuk lebih dalam lagi dan membuat penisnya terjepit. Dirinya meracau tidak jelas. Mengumpat betapa nikmat lubang lelaki manis itu. Air mata kembali tumpah dari sudut mata Doppo karena tak tahan menahan sakit. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sambil mencakari meja kayu dibawahnya.

"Hah-AAAKHHH!"

Jleb!

Seluruh penis Jyuto berhasil masuk dengan sekali hentakan. Jyuto memejamkan matanya dan menyeringai kala merasakan sensasi luar biasa pada penisnya yang berkedut didalam liang sempit Doppo. Nikmat yang sangat gila, ia bahkan belum pernah merasakan hal itu pada wanita-wanita yang selama ini ditidurinya, atau bahkan para tahanan kurang ajar yang membangkang padanya hingga membuat Jyuto harus membungkamnya dengan genjotan pada bokong.

Ia melirik Doppo yang memasang wajah terkejut; mata terbelalak sangat lebar dan mulut terbuka yang meneteskan saliva. Tidak menyesali perbuatannya, Jyuto mulai menggenjot lubang Doppo. Tak lupa remasan-remasan dan tamparan pada bokong semoknya yang menambah sensasi nikmat.

Ia mempercepat temponya, membiarkan mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor dan berkali-kali memanggil nama Doppo. Pemuda yang ia renggut keperjakaannya. Pemuda yang katanya ingin pulang ke rumah dengan tenang, dan tidur pulas sampai pagi. Tapi nyatanya ia malah ditiduri oleh polisi sepertinya dengan sangat brutal.

"Doppo.. Ah _yeah, fuck_! Aku.. tidak menyesal bercinta denganmu, sayang.. Hahh.."

Tidak menghiraukan Jyuto yang terus mengumpat, Doppo mengambil kesempatan untuk melingkarkan lengannya pada leher kokoh Jyuto. Menenggelamkan wajah merah padamnya pada bahu telanjang lelaki yang telah memperkosanya.

"Jyuto.."

"Panggil namaku lagi ketika kau sampai, Doppo sayang. Panggil aku dengan desahan terseksi yang kau punya." Desis Jyuto pada telinga Doppo yang merah. Suara beratnya yang rendah menggelitik pendengarannya dan membuat tubuhnya menggeliat geli didalam dekapan si polisi.

Pemuda merah itu sontak membelalak ketika merasakan getaran aneh pada tubuhnya. Jyuto merasakan hal yang sama sehingga ia menggeram dan semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Dirinya menggeram keras saat merasa dirinya telah mencapai puncak.

Doppo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jyuto. Ia dapat merasakan cairan hangat menyembur dan mengotori perutnya juga perut Jyuto, yang ia ketahui adalah spermanya sendiri. Disusul oleh Jyuto yang menyemburkan cairannya didalam rektum miliknya. Doppo mendesah panjang saat rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa penuh dan entah kenapa ia menyukainya.

Setelah orgasme bersama, Doppo tergolek lemas dan ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Wajahnya acak-acakan dan tampak sangat letih. Kedua mata sayunya melirik Jyuto yang tersenyum tipis dan membawa dirinya ke kamar dengan menggendong tubuhnya.

Akhirnya, Doppo dapat merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan ranjangnya meski sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tetapi ia tidak mempedulikannya dan tertidur pulas.

Jyuto menatap wajah Doppo yang tubuh telanjangnya telah ia selimuti. Ia tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat wajah polos si pemuda berambut merah.

Malam itu adalah malam paling beruntung baginya, dimana seorang polisi bajingan dapat meniduri pemuda semanis Doppo Kannonzaka. Dan yah, jangan lupakan betapa nikmatnya pemuda disampingnya ini. Jyuto pun menyeringai.

 _Fin_.


End file.
